Stranger Among Us
by Spirit Dream Writer
Summary: Being born different has its disadvantages...but it can give one to see things in a different way for good and for worse. Planning to be rewritten
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All pre-owned characters are copyrighted to their respective owners.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A lone Terracon silently made her way through the wet grass of the Jungle planet, wondering to herself. She stopped just at the edge of a small pond and stared into the moon-stained waters.

Her reflection revealed a brownish-gold colored big cat mech with golden eyes. Her legs had a dark gold color running halfway up them which made her look like she was wearing socks.

The tips of her ears and tail were a gold color as well. Her tail had no spiked sphere on it. Instead it was just a simple long piece of metal with something that resembled fur on the end.

On her shoulders where decepticon insignias should have been white paw print marks sustained their place. Just for facts she looked more like a lion than a jaguar.

The terracon scowled and smacked the surface of the water; the reflection breaking up into a million fragments.

She yelped as fresh energon spat from an open wound on her arm she had received that same night.

"Why am I so different?" she asked sitting on her haunches.

'_And why does everybody hate me_?' '_What did I ever do to them_?' she wondered sadly gently allowing tears to fall freely down her metal cheeks.

All of her life she had been nothing but another mouth to feed in the other Terracons' eyes.

Always making fun of her and calling her names, even making fun of her own name behind her back. Those who were brave enough said it to her face and gave her a good smack in the face or leg.

"Sahara…Why would mom name me that?" she asked the silence throwing a small stone into the water. She watched as the ripples broke her reflection again.

A gentle wind blew through the endless fields of grass making them sway like the waves of a calm ocean. A small feeling of comfort passed over the terracon as the night sang its lullaby.

Sahara looked up to the moon and wondered if her father was looking at it too. "I miss you Dad." She whispered. She always wondered if he missed her too.

Another small and comforting gust of wind blew through the fields as Sahara gently closed her optics and re-lived a scene that had happened shortly before.

_Flashback_

"Oh look guys, it's the queen of the beasts!" a random terracon shouted from behind. Sahara shot him a look but continued on ward in anger.

She didn't know most of their names but to her they were all the same.

"Oh look out guys Sahara's on the prowl." A bird terracon from the group snickered. Sahara gritted her teeth but still maintained a straight face.

Next thing she knew, the jaguar leader of the group, named Talon, ran up in front and blocked her path.

"Sahara…What kind of name is that?" he spat, his voice full of venom.

"Don't you have anything better to do you lowly commoner?!" Sahara spat back.

"OOOH!" the group said in unison. Talon snarled and thwacked Sahara across her face with his paw.

The group started to encircle the two making an enclosed arena. Others stood by and watched wondering what was going to happen next.

Bird terracons circled high above everybody setting the stage for the fight.

Thunder roared angrily as the rain gave no mercy to the ground outside of the huge cave.

After wiping a small amount of energon from her mouth, Sahara glared at the gang leader and unsheathed her claws.

Talon just laughed. "You think you can take me!?" he laughed. "Tana must have been sniffing something before she had you!"

After hearing this Tana, a dark colored mech jaguar, fully awoke from her light but painful slumber and glared at Talon from her corner of the cave.

Everyone except Tana, Sahara and a few other female terracons broke out into hysterical laughter. Sahara growled deeply and gave a well deserved smack to the face of Talon.

A sickening crack echoed throughout the cave silencing everyone.

Talon was shocked as energon oozed from his cheek and mouth. Sahara gave a small victorious smile and pushed her way past Talon and his followers breaking the circle.

The gang leader sat still for a moment stunned but quickly snapped out of it.

"And you know another thing…" he continued turning around. "Since your mother is so full of slag…" Sahara stopped dead in her tracks; her optics narrowing.

"Your father must've been one heck of a son of a bitsect." Talon finished as he smiled evilly.

Everyone's jaws dropped. Some even glanced at Sahara who was shaking violently. An unearthly snarl erupted from her throat.

He had done it. He had just gone too far and crossed the line.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD!" she screamed as she turned around and lunged Talon, teeth and all.

Talon never saw it coming.

The next thing he knew he was being crushed to the ground as an angry Sahara tore at his armor.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The group screeched. A flash of lightning lighted the cave as the thunder roared.

Talon managed to push Sahara off and smack her in the jaw sending her flying to the ground.

As she struggled to get up, Talon lunged at her with his claws aimed for her throat.

Sahara saw this and managed to move. The leader's claws grazed her chest as he past.

At that moment Sahara found herself digging her jaws into the back of Talon's neck.

Talon roared from the pain and desperately tried to claw her face.

Sahara felt Talon's claws hit their targets. She roared and dropped the leader from her grasp covering her face with her paws, trying to stop the pain.

The terracons were all silent as Talon laid on the floor wriggling in pain.

Sahara removed her energon stained paws and slowly moved towards her enemy; hate burning brightly in her golden optics and his taunts ringing in her ears.

She stopped and stood over him and put a paw onto his throat. The leader looked up at her with optics full of fear.

"Never say that about my parents." She said her voice low and deadly. Holding her enemy in place, she raised her free paw and swung it.

The terracon shut his eyes and awaited the blow.

"STOP!" a voice cried wearily.

Sahara stopped; her claws only centimeters away from Talon's face.

Sahara looked up only to see her tired mother painfully limping her way through the crowd to the scene.

Everyone who was in her way carefully stepped back; a few even bowed their heads in respect.

Tana nodded to them as she made her way to her daughter. She stopped in front of Sahara and stared at her.

Sahara's anger was replaced by sadness as her mother looked at her with sapphire blue optics that were filled with pain and sadness.

"Please don't do this Sahara enough blood has already been shed today." Tana begged.

Sahara looked around and scanned the other terracons' faces, their eyes full of guilt and hurt.

Talon who had just now opened his optics, nearly fainted when he saw how close Sahara's claws were to his face.

Sahara sighed deeply and carefully released her captive. Talon's followers quickly stepped in and helped their leader up.

Tana sighed relief and nuzzled her daughter. Sahara who was close to tears returned the nuzzle back.

The rain and thunder ceased and the clouds parted; revealing the moon and stars that had been hidden behind them. Peace was restored upon the land once more.

Sahara gently lifted her head away from her mother's. "I think I need to be alone for a few minutes, Mom." Tana smiled tiredly and nodded.

Sahara padded towards the cave entrance and headed out into the calm night, never looking back.

"Yeah that's right, go on you coward." She heard Talon's voice shriek as she continued walking.

Other terracons shook their heads and glared at the young leader.

"Go on home to the filthy kingdom in which you belo…ACK!" Sahara smiled as her mother kept a tight grip on Talon's throat.

"I'd watch that mouth if I was you." Tana threatened.

_End of Flashback_

Gently plopping her self onto the ground; Sahara smiled as she wished she could've been there to see the look on Talon's face. She giggled a little at the thought.

Suddenly the sound of heavy footsteps reached her ears. Sahara looked up and saw her mother standing a few feet away.

Tana was a dark-brownish colored jaguar mech with black running all the way up to her shoulders and around her ears.

She had a black stripe that went from the top of her head all the way down to the end of her spiked tail. Her soft sapphire blue eyes revealed her true nature, a loving, caring mother and a loyal friend.

To any Autobot she would've been seen as a threat but to Sahara, Tana was the light at the end of the tunnel.

Tana smiled at her "almost" grown up daughter.

"Well, I see someone's in a happier mood." She stated.

Sahara smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown as she turned and looked back at her reflection.

"Talon had no right to say what he did about you and dad." She stated.

"I'm sure he had no right to say what he did about you." Tana replied. "And if I'm correct a lot of terracons were not happy about what he said."

Sahara turned back towards her mother, smiled a little and motioned her mother to come lie next to her.

Tana thankfully plopped herself heavily next to her daughter and started licking herself.

Sahara cringed at how bad the wounds on her mother looked. Tana noticed this and managed to smile. "Don't worry I've experienced worse." She said calmly.

Sahara gave a shocked look that almost made Tana burst out laughing. "I don't know how you can see the humor in this because I sure can't." Sahara said seriously.

"Ever since that one human kid named Kicker brought that energon saber out our numbers have been decreasing like mad."

Tana frowned as her daughter came close to tears again.

"And you almost got ki…killed from him today." Sahara choked. "I couldn't bear it if I lost you mom."

Tana looked close to tears herself as Sahara placed her head into her mother's paws and sobbed.

"I hate him." She sobbed.

Tana gently placed her head onto her daughter's neck.

"Shhh…you don't mean that." She whispered into Sahara's ear.

"Yes I do!" "I hate those humans!" I hate the Autobots!" "I hate the Decepticons!" "I hate the other Terracons!" "I hate this stupid war!" "I hate it all!" Sahara continued as she choked on a sob.

Tana sighed. It was not going to help anything by arguing with her daughter.

"Shh…Don't worry I'm here for you." "I'll always be here for you." She whispered in a motherly tone.

"Come, stop your crying. It'll be alright." Tana began to sing.

"Just take my hand hold it tight.

"I will protect you from all around you."

"I will be here don't you cry."

'_For one so small, you seem so strong.'_

'_My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm.'_

'_This bond between us can't be broken, I will be here don't you cry.'_

'_Cause you'll be in my heart.'_

'_Yes, you'll be in my heart.'_

'_From this day on now and forever more.'_

Back at the cave the other Terracons were settling down for the night. Most slept near each other seeking warmth from the cold night air.

Two younger Terracons had gotten themselves into a quarrel.

An older terracon, disturbed from his sleep by the two younger ones, stepped between them and pushed them apart before going back to sleep.

'_You'll be in my heart no matter what they say.'_

'_You'll be here in my heart.'_

'_Always…'_

Tana raised her head back up and saw her daughter was sleeping like a cub.

She looked up towards the moon and said a silent prayer.

Then she rested her head back onto her daughter's neck and whispered: "Always."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

SpiritDreamWriter: "Okay the first chapter was junk but hopefully this one will be better."

Ironhide: "You better stop now while you still have a chance."

Me: (turns into saber tooth tiger transformer and growls)

Ironhide: (shrinks to size of a kitten) "How did you do that?"

Me: This is my story I can do whatever I want whenever I want. Now…who is the authoress here? (Unsheathes claws)

Ironhide: Yyyou …are.

Me: Good boy now go do something while I figure out a way to get rid of this bored ness.

Ironhide: (mumbles) Weirdo. (The sounds of a record scratching and tires screeching goes off)

Me: (glares) "What did you just say?"

Ironhide: Uuh…uh…aw crud.

(Optimus walks in just in time to see me attack Ironhide and start to strangle him while banging his head on the floor in the process)

Optimus: "Yep I knew that mouth of his would get him into trouble one day." "Anyway nothing to see here people just go on and read the story before things get really ugly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Just seeing things?**

The faint pink line of dawn began to spread its light on the jungle planet making the darkness of the night shift from its place.

Sahara awoke as soon as the first ray of sunlight hit her optics. Gently shifting her head so she wouldn't disturb her sleeping mother, she looked out towards the rising sun.

Shadows retreated into their dark crevices as the sun continued to bathe the land in its light.

The sky began to glow a warm red as the sun continued to rise over the horizon.

Sahara loved to watch the sun rise and set everyday, but the sun wasn't the only thing she had her eyes on this morning.

There, standing a short distance, away a dark maned lion stood gazing at the Terracon. From the way Sahara could tell he almost looked like he was made of the sunlight itself from the way his golden fur shimmered.

'Where have I seen him before?' Sahara thought to herself gently standing up to get a better look.

'Is he the same one from last night?'

_Flashback_

Sahara looked at the entrance of the cave to see the first ray of moonlight breaking from its stormy barrier.

Something caught her eye as the light planted its feet onto the ground.

A dark furred lion stood there bathed in the silver light gazing at her with sunset colored orbs. Sahara continued to stare at him as if in a trance but yet she was unafraid.

A strange feeling passed over her as the lion continued to stare at her. It was as if there was a connection trying to form.

'Is he trying to read my thoughts?' Sahara thought.

'I believe it's you who's trying to read mine.' a voice said.

Sahara nearly jumped out of her armor. She shook her head a little trying to clear her head then looked back at the lion.

'Who are you?' she asked with her thoughts.

The lion didn't reply but instead simply smiled and faded away.

_End of Flashback_

Sahara shook her head clearing her mind of the memory.

'No…he's not the same one, yet why do I get the feeling I have seen him before.' She thought puzzled.

Gathering her courage Sahara slowly walked up to the lion never taking her eyes off of him.

She stopped only a few feet away. Again the weird feeling came over her.

'You're a brave one aren't you?' A voice stated.

"Who are you?" she asked a loud surprised. The lion gave a warm smile.

"All shall be revealed to you soon but now is not the right time." He replied.

"When will I know the time is right?" Sahara asked very confused.

"You will know for we shall show you." The lion said.

"We?" Sahara asked.

The lion simply smiled before turning tail and dashing off towards the rising sun.

"Wait!" Sahara called. "You still haven't answered my question!"

She broke out into a run and chased after the golden lion. "Dang this guy is fast." She panted as the lion continued to increase the distance between them.

Determined, Sahara increased her speed trying desperately to keep up.

The lion slowed down and stopped as he reached the hilltop.

Panting, Sahara dropped to the ground at the base of the hill.

The lion gazed down at Sahara again and smiled.

"Nice job with keeping up, but this is where I must leave you for now." "But I assure you our paths shall cross again." He replied. With that the lion broke into a run and leapt into the air disappearing into the horizon.

Sahara dragged herself up the hill and looked for the lion's golden form but he was no where to be found.

"Great that's one way to waste some extra time of sleeping." She said mentally kicking herself.

Once more she looked at the sun as it began to break away from the surface of the planet. Something within seemed to grow from her chest as she stared at the orb of light.

Confused, Sahara looked down at the horizon beyond her. It was breathtaking but yet it seemed to be alone of the life from other animals as well.

Only things there were the calls of strange birds and the buzzing of insects. "I wonder what this place would look like with other animals as well." She wondered the feeling still growing inside.

Then unable to contain herself any longer Sahara let out a roar, welcoming the return of the light.

The sound echoed throughout the land startling birds from their roosts and sending them flying out into the sky making it even more dazzled with bright colors.

Satisfied Sahara sat on her haunches and watched as the birds flew out of sight into the distance.

A sudden rustle from behind caught her attention as she cautiously flicked an ear back.

"My that's quite a voice you have." A feminine voice said.

Sahara whipped around and was immediately on the defensive mode. But what she saw quickly suppressed her growling.

A small silver-ish minicon stood there with her arms in front of her face in a pathetic attempt to defend herself.

"Whoa, calm down." "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." The minicon apologized.

"Uuh…it's okay I guess." Sahara said cautiously still not trusting the minicon.

"You now it might be better if you put your arms down so that way I can see your face." She said matter-of-factly.

The minicon slowly put her arms down. A puzzled look quickly spread across Sahara's face as she stared at the minicon.

The minicon was a silver-ish color with lion like ears. Her small delicate hands clutched her tail which had a small tuft of fur on the end as well while her arms had feathers on them.

The small minicon looked at Sahara with large brown optics that were filled with cautiousness yet they were not afraid.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." The minicon apologized again. "It's okay I'm the one who should be apologizing." Sahara stated.

Then she walked over to the minicon and poked her. "Ow…What was that for?" she asked angrily.

"Sorry I just wanted to know if you were real or just another vision." Sahara said. "Of course I'm real!" the minicon screamed jumping up and down obviously insulted.

"Whoa, hold on there's no need to blow a circuit." Sahara stated getting rather annoyed.

The minicon continued to bounce up and down in anger.

"Hey will you just…just…STOP!" Sahara roared.

The minicon immediately stopped and gave an "I'm innocent" smile. "So, what exactly are you?" Sahara asked trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, I am a Nixion, a cross between a phoenix and a lion." The minicon said.

"A Nixion?" "I haven't seen those around here before, do they exist?" Sahara asked once again deeply confused.

The minicon nodded her head repeatedly although she looked a little insulted.

"Of course they exist, I've seen one myself, if you don't believe me then I probably wouldn't be standing here in front of your face telling you this if Nixions didn't exist." The minicon said sticking a finger on Sahara's nose.

"Okay…okay." Sahara stated rubbing her sore nose. "I apologize…I just wasn't sure."

The minicon crossed her arms but gave an amused smile.

"Sahara!" "Sahara, where are you?" Tana yelled.

"Uh-oh." The minicon muttered. She quickly turned tail and ran back into the bushes disappearing from sight.

"Wait, I didn't get your name!" Sahara screamed but the minicon was already gone.

She turned her head just in time to see Tana slowly trotting up to her. "Whew, there you are." Tana stated.

"Where have you been?"

"Uuh…uh…I was just watching the sunrise, you know how I really like to watch it." Sahara gave a sheepish grin.

Tana put on an amused face. "Your hiding something aren't you." She said matter-of-factly.

"No I'm not." Sahara said trying to sound innocent. "Who were you talking to?" "No one.

Tana gave her daughter a hard look but it quickly turned into a smile.

"Nice wake-up call by the way." She said.

Sahara sweat dropped. "Oops." She chuckled nervously. "I didn't mean to, I couldn't help myself."

"It's alright I probably needed to wake up anyway." Tana yawned and stretched a little.

"After all…" she continued. "You are your father's daughter."

Sahara gave a huge grin. "And downright proud of it too." She said holding her head up high proudly.

"There you two are." A voice said tiredly. Tana and Sahara turned just in time to see a bird Terracon fly towards them.

"I've been looking all over for you." She said after landing.

"Good morning Tori, how was your sleep?" Tana asked trying to be polite.

The bird Terracon swayed from side to side tiredly. "It could've been better but thanks for waking me up anyway Sahara." "I'm sure I would've slept the whole day through."

Sahara gave another sheepish grin. "Oops again…how many did I wake up?"

Tori yawned. "Pretty much all of us." Sahara smacked herself. "Darnit, I'm in so much trouble this time."

"Well I'm sure everyone needed to wake up." Tana replied trying to raise the mood.

"Yeah, everyone was exhausted from that display you set last night which by the way was absolutely brilliant and you can take that as a compliment." Tori replied smiling broadly.

"Thanks…I guess." Sahara smiled rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Come on, you two we need to get back to the cave for another day of battle awaits us!" Tori exclaimed as she rose into the air to lead the two cat mechs home.

Sahara gave a miserable sigh. Tana nudged her daughter. "Come on, you don't have to fight, you can just get the power source we need to survive."

"Yes I know but I can't help but wonder was that all we were created to do?" Sahara asked.

Tana couldn't reply. Instead she sighed. "I wish I knew." With that she broke into a trot and started to follow Tori.

Sahara watched as her mother's form as it started to grow smaller in the distance.

She was about to follow when the feeling that she was being watched passed over her.

Turning around she saw a pair of brown eyes from a small silver form were staring at her from the top of a tree. The femme minicon smiled and waved shyly as a good-bye.

Sahara smiled warmly then dashed away to follow her mother home.

The minicon watched as the Terracon disappeared into the distance following the other two back to the cave.

She smiled again. "It's just as the golden lion said our paths shall cross again…Sahara."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: (still in saber tooth form) "Hmm…I think it could've been a little better but its okay."

Optimus: "Hey, where's Ironhide?"

Me: (smiles evilly and points to the tied up form of Ironhide with a dirty T-shirt gagging him)

Ironhide: Mmppphdop!

Optimus: "What?"

Ironhide: Mmppphdop! (starts thrashing around)

Me: "Uuh I think he said read and review."


	3. Chapter 3

Me: (twitches and giggles like a psycho)

Optimus: Don't talk to her she may do it again.

Kicker: Do what?

Ironhide: Uh…he means don't say the word K…

Hotshot: DON"T!

Kicker: What? Kingdom Hearts?

Me: AAAAAAAAH! runs around in circles

Sora: See you made her do it again! Oh well at least I'm here for the story. (grabs popcorn)

Kicker: You're not even supposed to be in here!

Sora: So? cough Can't wait to see your butt get kicked. cough

Kicker: What was that!

Optimus: He said on with the story people.

**Not exactly as planned**

Sahara sighed and grumbled as she stared at the supposed energon filled temple in front of her from the underbrush she was hiding from.

"Geez." She mumbled. Her mother heard and nudged her daughter as a reminder to stay quiet.

"Remember the other group is to distract the Autobots so we can get the energon, so that means we have to stay quiet." Tana revised.

Sahara just rolled her optics. Suddenly the sound of roaring engines reached her ears. "They're here." She whispered with a hint of despite in her voice.

A few moments flew by even though it seemed like hours and still no sign of the Autobots or any humans for that matter.

Sahara could see the ambush group hiding in the undergrowth. They were all straining to stand stock still for they all knew that one little slip and it would all be over.

Then the sound of heavy footsteps reached everyone's ears. Sahara immediately ducked deeper into the undergrowth to have a lesser chance of being seen.

A giant metallic foot landed inches away from her face. "Sense anything Kicker?" a voice asked. Sahara carefully lifted a few leaves away for a better look.

The young human obviously Kicker came up front and looked around. Sahara was trying desperately not to run out and attack him which would give away the plan.

"Surprisingly I don't sense anything but I know that "**they**" are here." Kicker stated. The Autobots quickly raised their weapons as Kicker continued to look around

Sahara froze on the spot as she felt the human's eyesight on her.

The tension in the air turned so thick that they could taste it, as they waited for the other to make the first move. Every thing was silent and deathly still, it was as if time itself was holding its breath.

Suddenly Kicker jerked his head and his hair started to glow a golden color. "There!" he screamed pointing to the bushes where the ambush group was waiting.

Taking that as a signal the Terracons tore from the growth and attacked. "Darn, that kid!" Sahara hissed. Tana quickly put a paw over her daughter's mouth. "Shh, wait for it!" she warned.

Sahara watched miserably as fellow terracons fell at the guns of the Autobots.

'Never in my whole life will I ever forgive them for this.' She secretly vowed.

Kicker took a slash at a random terracon but it saw the attack and leapt out of the way just barely being missed.

What was left of the others started to run away from the temple where the energon was. The Autobots immediately started to follow. "Now!" Tana screamed as she and the others ran towards the temple.

Everything within was screaming at Sahara to run as fast as she could. Her spark was thudding like mad which only increased the importance and rush of where she needed to be.

Hoping they weren't seen she looked at the temple and the task at hand as she came up by her mother's side.

But as fate would have it they were seen. Kicker immediately whipped his head around as he sensed more Terracons and saw them tearing from the undergrowth towards the temple.

"They set us up?" Kicker asked immediately fuming. He leapt on to his energon saber and started to follow the group.

"Kicker where are you going?" a voice yelled on the communicator in his helmet. "They set us up Ironhide!"

"WHAT?" Ironhide said in disbelief. "I thought they were brainless." he said. "Yeah, well they're not as dumb as we thought they were." Kicker replied as he raced to catch up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A distance away the Autobots were busily trying to fend off the other Terracons.

Ironhide looked over his shoulder and quickly transformed and sped off to help Kicker. "Ironhide!" a voice called. "Where in Primus' name are you going?" "Sorry Hotshot, I can't talk now."

"Kicker found out that we were set up by the "not-so-brainless" terracons." Ironhide replied.

"WHAT!" "But…how…what…I mean?" Hotshot stuttered. "You took the words right out of my mouth, Hotshot, you took them right out." Ironhide finished as he continued to chase after Kicker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sahara, Tana, and the others continued onward towards their destination. 'Not much farther." Sahara thought to herself.

Then a voice shrieked from the distance. "You can't run forever!" Sahara whipped her head around and saw Kicker on his energon saber following close behind.

Her mind immediately began to race as her anger began to rise. For once couldn't everything just go exactly as planned?

"Oh that son of…" she began. "SAHARA!" Tana quickly interrupted, giving her daughter a look.

Sahara glared at her mother but quickly dropped her sight. "Sorry." She muttered. "But how are we going to lose him?"

"I don't know we'll think of something." Tana stated. "Well we better think of something soon because I know that those…excuse my language…Autobutts are not far behind."

Sahara said hatefully.

Tana just gave her daughter another look and sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group quickly ascended the long stairway and into the temple itself.

As soon as everyone was in Sahara screeched to a stop and whipped around turning towards the entrance. "What are you doing?" she heard her mother's voice screech.

"Mom, I can't just run and hide anymore." "If we are ever going to stop this war then someone needs to take a stand." Sahara replied without turning around.

"Meaning you." Tana said with hints of disbelief and hurt in her voice.

Sahara dropped her head in shame. "I'm sorry it had to come like this, but if any of us are to survive this then this problem needs to be dealt with."

The sound of Kicker's voice was heard from outside the temple. Immediately Sahara turned her head.

"Go, Mom there isn't much time!" She yelled. "But…" Tana began. "Please Mom go." Sahara begged. Tana just continued to stand there as her mind raced.

Sahara whipped her head back around as she saw Kicker's form pass through the opening. She snarled and unsheathed her claws.

Seeing the terracon, Kicker immediately drew his weapon up signaling he was ready to fight.

"This is going to be interesting." He murmured.

Sahara started to encircle Kicker as he watched her intensely; keeping an eye on her every move.

'There is no time to waste, I have watched too many fall from his hands.' Sahara thought.

She snarled and leapt at Kicker but missed as he dodged out of the way and managed to swing at her with his blade.

The tip grazed her side as she past, but she managed to withheld her scream of pain.

Again, Sahara charged at Kicker and managed to snare the side of his helmet and lost his balance because of it.

Once more Sahara jumped at the human and hit him full force in the back causing him to keel over but not without his sword grazing her face first.

As Kicker struggled to get up, Sahara landed and dashed off to the side then leapt onto the wall and used all her strength to push herself off again. Kicker only caught a glimpse of the terracon before he was smashed to the ground; a sharp pain quickly seeping up through his back.

Sahara stared at the human as he groaned from the pain. She would give the boy the same mercy as he showed her kind…which had been none at all.

She lifted her head and lunged at him with jaws open wide, but immediately stopped and roared with pain as laser beams crushed her back armor.

Immediately Sahara whipped her head around and saw the Autobot Ironhide standing at the entrance with his gun at point blank.

"Oh, Slag it!" Sahara roared as she leapt off of the human and gaining even more lasers to the body. She quickly ran down the hallway where her mother and the others had gone. She continued her pace for a few minutes.

Then a sudden thought struck through her circuits and she stopped. "What am I doing?" "I'm going to endanger everybody if I can't face my fears." She said a loud.

Once again she snarled angrily and waited for her enemies to show their sorry faces. This time she had the element of surprise on her for the shadows covered her dark form.

Then she heard voices and footsteps. "I don't really like this Kicker, I can barely see in front of my own face and there is a terracon running around." "And I know that there are more where it came from."

"Stop being such a worry wart… Ironhide and as for your mouth keep it… shut or the "it" will know where we are." Kicker said painfully.

Even though it was hard to see Ironhide still managed to give Kicker a scowl when he wasn't looking.

"Pain in the boron-com pressure." He muttered. "What was that?" Kicker hissed. Ironhide immediately smacked himself in the forehead.

"In your human language, your a…"

"SSHHH!" Kicker interrupted.

As she watched the two pass her, Sahara immediately felt insulted. "It?" "Is that all that I am, an it?" She bared her dagger fangs and moved up behind them melting into the shadows in the process.

"Hey Ironhide could you shed some light I can't see a thing?" Kicker asked. Ironhide snorted and raised a light on his shoulder lighting the path in front of them.

"Better?" He asked smartly. Kicker didn't reply but instead just walked on. Ironhide immediately gritted his teeth to keep himself from grabbing the kid as he followed.

Sahara watched and waited patiently for her chance. 'Why not have some fun with them first.' She remarked letting a soft growl erupt from her throat.

Ironhide heard it and immediately whipped around but saw nothing. "Kicker did you hear that?" he asked starting to feel afraid.

"Probably just the wind." Kicker replied without turning around. Ironhide angrily sighed.

Sahara secretly smiled and let out another growl. Again she got the same reaction from Ironhide.

"I'm telling you man I hear something." He said fearfully.

"Will you shut up?" Kicker shouted. Ironhide was immediately taken aback, but quickly shook it off and continued to follow, but purposely started to lag behind.

Kicker didn't seem to notice.

Sahara on the other hand was having the time of her life.

'And for my next act…' she thought.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock." "Time is running out for you…" she began her voice echoing into the dark nothingness.

Ironhide immediately cringed as he heard the voice toy with him.

"Who's there?" he asked The voice paused in mid sentence for effect.

"Someone who wants you out." The voice remarked.

Ironhide now shook all over as he tried to locate the source of the voice; the feeling of being watched pulsing through his system.

"Scaredy Cat, Scaredy Cat." The voice sang as it moved from place to place.

"I am not!" Ironhide said trying hard not to let his voice squeak.

His headlights reflected off of the bare rock walls; not even a shine of armor caught the protecting light.

Sahara smiled as the light passed harmlessly by her. 'Now for the real fun.'

Sahara slowly reappeared from the shadows as she made her way towards the scared autobot.

Ironhide slowly made his way down the pitch-black hallway wondering how Kicker could've seen through the darkness.

Again the feeling of being watched passed over him. Slowly he turned around and froze on the spot when he saw two bright gold optics staring at him from the shadows.

"Who…are…you?" he asked shakily not even trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"I am the shadow on the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with FRIGHT! Sahara roared as she leapt at the fear-stricken Autobot.

Kicker, who had found small traces of energon, heard a muffled scream before it was quickly silenced by something.

"Ironhide!" he yelled hoping for an answer. No response. "Oh man." He said as his heart began to race.

After a few short moments he heard the sound of fast approaching footsteps. By the dim light from the energon Kicker thought he saw a form running towards him from the dark.

Then the form leapt at him. Kicker quickly ducked as the thing flew over his head. Upon the light Kicker could make out the form of Sahara with energon stained jaws.

"No…" he whispered and quickly raised his weapon again. "You murderer!" he screamed and lunged at her.

Sahara quickly dodged and started down the hallway once more. Kicker immediately followed.

Sahara panted as thoughts jumbled around in her head. There was something wrong with that human.

As he had accused her of killing his Autobot friend his eyes had begun to glow a bright green color. It was strange because when he first walked in his eyes had been a deep brown.

A brighter light started to flood from a hole in the ceiling of the temple but Sahara didn't take any notice of it.

No matter how hard she tried or hated him, she couldn't shake the feeling that this kid was in trouble and not just by her.

"Oh, Danstit." "Why do I have to be such a goody-goody all the time?" she asked herself as she skidded to a stop and waited for Kicker once more.

She knew that this time wasn't going to be as easy without the shadows to conceal her every move and an enraged human made it all the worse.

Kicker enraged to his limits burst into the light and locked eyes with the Terracon.

As Sahara stared at the kid a fear began to eat at her spark. Through his helmet she could see his eyes, glowing a bright green and some sort of black aura mixed with small hints of a light blue was thrashing wildly around his body like a giant snake.

"His spirit is weak." Sahara whispered. Then the black aura began to spread out amongst the walls, blocking the streaming light from outside and came closer to the terracon.

Sahara's optics grew wide as black, twisted and crooked hands seeped from the darkness and tried to grab at her.

She quickly dodged and tried to run down the hallway but the darkness barred the way out on either side. A horrible high-pitched screeching sound pierced through the darkness making Sahara cover her ears and scream in pain.

Fearfully the terracon looked back at the hatred filled human. "You will pay for what you have done." Kicker said in a voice that was not his own.

He rose his blade and charged. Sahara tried to move but for some reason couldn't get her legs to follow the rest of her body.

She screamed as the blade tore deep into armor. Another slice in her face made her fall to the ground but she painfully rose anyway.

'I'm not going down that easily.' She thought and lunged with open jaws.

Kicker swung his blade to deflect the attack but only caught a face full of metal claws as they dug themselves into his helmet.

He fell to the ground again as the terracon leapt off and landed painfully onto the floor.

Sahara winced as the hands tore at her again. 'Can he not see what he is doing?' she thought as she tried to bite the darkness.

Kicker quickly rose and felt something wet slide down the side of his face. He tasted it and realized it was his own blood.

'It just got lucky that time.' He thought hatefully and charged again. He succeeded in making a fine slash across Sahara's optics. She screamed as everlasting pain boiled into her mind as she covered her optics.

Her vision was now blurred as the hands tore at her again and again. "I can't last much longer." She said as she saw her own pool of energon beneath her feet.

Kicker was now breathing hard. It seemed as though something was sucking the energy right out of him but he could not see the culprit.

Sahara could though and the culprit quickly grasped its ugly hands around her throat holding her in place for the final blow. Tears streamed down the sides of her face. "Mom, I'm sorry." She wept.

Kicker let out a battle cry and leapt towards the severely wounded Sahara. Even though her vision was near gone she could still see the green eyes staring right back at her.

Those piercing green eyes filled with hatred that tore right at her spark. It was the hateful eyes of someone who wanted her and the rest of her kind dead.

Sahara closed her optics and awaited the blow. "I have failed."

A roar made Sahara re-open her optics just in time to see a blur leap from nowhere and stand protectively in front of her.

The figure screamed as it received the blow that had been intended for her, its roar echoed throughout the structure.

Sahara's optics grew wide as tears streamed from them.

"NOOO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone: OO

Me: I stink at fight scenes.

Kicker: You made me an ass.

Me: Yeah so? You were like that during the Energon season.

Kicker: But I'm not that mean.

Me: You're right.

Kicker: I am?

Me: Yeah, I didn't make you as big as the one you are now.

(Kicker immediately stands up and lunges towards me but is instantly held back by Sora and Ironhide.)

Kicker: LET ME AT HER! LET ME AT HER!

Me: I'm out of here. (runs off)

Kicker: Get back here you (censored) (censored)

Optimus: (sweatdrops) Just read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: GAH! I'm so sorry this is so late people! (spazes out)

Ironhide: (sees me, runs over and hugs me) I missed you!

Me: (choking) Yeah…I (gasp) missed you too. (gasp) Ironhide could you stop (gasp) strangling me.

Ironhide: OH! (sets me down and gives a nervous laugh) Sorry.

Me: That's (gasp) alright. Just…next time…try not to kill me.

Ironhide: Uuuh…okay.

Me: On with the story. (faints)

Ironhide: (sweat drops and holds up a sign that reads "Is there a doctor in the house!")

**Will you forgive?**

NOO! Sahara screamed as her mother's blurry form fell to the floor.

Time stopped for a split second as she stared at her mother's body lying motionless on the ground. Her own spark beat rung loud in her ears separating her from the rest of reality.

Sahara felt as though she was going to be sick. 'This can't be happening…It just can't be…I'm in a dream…a really bad dream…my mom is really okay and she will soon wake me up and everything will be okay.' She thought hopefully.

But that hope was shattered as the energon saber tore once again into her armor causing her to painfully come back to reality.

Sahara screamed as pain, torture, grief, and sorrow all rolled into one and hit her at full force.

Tears sprung from her eyes as she looked at Kicker with hatred.

He unmercifully showed it back with the same expression on his face.

Enraged by his very presence, Sahara leapt onto the human and immediately started blows to his helmet.

"You don't even know do you?" she screamed knowing he could never understand. "You're the one who is the murderer!"

She gave a random punch to Kicker's face making the visor on his helmet crack from the force.

"You will never be forgiven!" Sahara screamed as she gave one last hit. The blow snagged Kicker's helmet and sent it flying across the room where it thudded against the wall and fell to the floor lifelessly.

Sahara now could see Kicker's face for herself. Bruised badly from the hits Kicker struggled to keep unconsciousness from slipping his mind into the darkest of places.

The dark aura, weakened severely, slowly disappeared without a trace leaving the slow moving form of Kicker's own aura.

As Sahara continued to stare at the watery form of the kid she noticed the piercing green eyes slowly fading back to a deep brown.

Kicker struggled underneath the paw that threatened to crush his ribs and lungs. Everything was fading in and out as he struggled to stay awake. "Must…stay…awake." He croaked hoarsely.

The terracon's ears and tail swerved in agitation. She wanted to complete the job, she wanted to make him pay for all the suffering he caused, yet despite all the hatred she felt towards him… she couldn't do it.

Even though he had just hurt her own mother severely something held her back from killing the kid. Suddenly a movie started to play with in her mind…a memory of her and her mother talking together.

_Flashback_

"_Mother when do you think the war will be over?"_ Asked a young Sahara. _"I don't know honey but hopefully it will be soon."_ Answered her mother. The young Sahara looked over to the side to see the severely wounded terracons of the day's battle and bared her small fangs.

"_I can't wait to get my claws on one of those Autobutts." "I will make sure they will pay dearly for what they did to everybody… even if it means paying with their own life." _Sahara said hatefully.

Tana looked at her young child that lied by her side and gave a disappointed sigh. Sahara hearing this turned her head around and looked at her mom with a puzzled look on her face.

"_You hate them too!" _Sahara said defensively. _ "I may not like what they do, but I don't hate them." _Tana replied truthfullyThe young Sahara made a face and pouted.

Tana gave another sigh and decided to continue. _"Sometimes, Sahara…well a lot of times, using force isn't always the answer." _

"_Then what is the answer!" _ Sahara half screamed. _"I'm afraid that's for you to find out on your own."_ Tana replied with a small smile. The young Sahara pouted at first but then straightened up as she thought hard at what her mother had just told her.

_End of Flashback_

Sahara stared blankly at the bleeding Kicker in front of her. _"Force isn't always the answer."_ Her mother's words repeated on and on, like a broken record, in her mind.

Kicker looked at the terracon as he felt something drip from the corner of his mouth. "Why is it hesitating?" "Why won't it attack?" he thought semi-consciously.

It hurt to breathe now as his breath came in short rasps and his body feeling numb. "Got to…stay…awake." His body grew limp and everything grew dimmer and dimmer. "Got… to…stay…" Kicker slowly closed his eyes as he was plunged into a darkness deeper than any cavern in the blackest of seas.

Sahara didn't know what to do. The kid had just now fainted in front of her and had no chance of defending himself now. It was a perfect opportunity but again she couldn't take it.

Frustrated the terracon leapt off her hostage and over to her fallen mother. Gently she nudged Tana's head. "Mom…?" she whispered.

Tana moved a little. She was alive but just barely clinging on to it. "Sahara…?" she asked hoarsely her voice sounding like a broken record. Sahara nodded her head as tears started to form in her eyes.

The damage that had been done was so horrible, energon and small bits of armor were everywhere, it was a miracle that Tana was still alive.

Tana smiled weakly at her daughter, then let out a long sigh and slid into unconsciousness too. Sahara gently slung her mother's body over her back. She was not going to let Tana die here.

Then she turned to Kicker. The kid lied still upon the floor; his aura swerving ever so slowly it looked like it wasn't moving at all. Sahara was just about to touch it when she heard a yell from the entrance. "KICKER!"

The Autobots were here and they were looking for the kid. "They probably saw what I did to the other one." Sahara thought. Without another moment of hesitation the terracon dashed towards the exit hallway hoping to find refuge for her fallen mother.

"Please mom stay alive…I need you." Sahara whispered as she heard approaching footsteps from behind.

Then the terracon shivered severely as she felt an unwelcome feeling come over her. She could have sworn the decepticon leader's gaze was right on her and he was not happy at all.

"Megatron is not going to be happy with me…but I don't care at this moment." Sahara pushed the feeling off and continued onward through the damp hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Okay…that went well. Read and review.

Ironhide: Why so quick?

Me: Look Ironhide I'm hungry alright so don't do anything stupid while I'm gone! (walks away)

Ironhide: Must resist stupid ness. Must resist…Oooo! Shiny!


	5. Nightmare Scare

Me: Yes I am finally updating after… ( Eyes grow wide and blushes) Blame it on the dreaded Writer's Block. (Shoots it several rounds with a large stun gun)

Ironhide: Hey look who it is everyone!

Me: (screams and runs around trying to avoid a hug)

Kicker: (calls out) It took you long enough.

Me: (glares) Jeez, I'm sorry this took so long everybody.

Ironhide: Uhh…Dreamer!

Me: What! (Looks forward, smacks into a wall and crashes to floor)

Ironhide: Uh-oh. (looks from side to side, whistles innocently, and runs off)

Meisha: How long do you think she is going to be out?

Kicker: Hopefully long enough so she doesn't have to write this story anymore.

Meisha: (glares)

Me: (nursing nosebleed) I heard that.

Kicker and Meisha: Eeew.

Me: Yeah I know. Oh yeah and people this is a little dark and graphic and has angst just to warn you. You don't have to read it if you don't want to. Well on with the story.

Ironhide: (From safe distance) Aren't you going to hurt Kicker for what he said?

Me: Oh yeah. (glares evilly)

**Nightmare Scare**

Sahara cringed as she felt fresh energon ooze down her back. She could just see it now. The others yelling and growling at her; blaming her for Tana's condition.

"_It's not my fault."_ She would plead.

"_You were the one who was with her."_

"_What kind of excuse for a terracon are you?"_

(Angry snarls and growls)

"_You've let us down Sahara."_

"_But I…"_

"_Shut your trap!" _

"_We don't need you here."_

Sahara roared at the never ceasing voices. "Shut up!"

The voices all died away. Then realizing she was alone the terracon hung her head and cried silently.

The next few moments were spent in regretting silence. Only the sound of metal clanking against stone could be heard as Sahara took her time.

Finally Sahara stopped at two titanic doors that blocked her way in. "Looks like who ever built this place wanted to keep it safe and secret." She murmured; the word '_secret'_ echoing throughout the hall.

She sighed and carefully slid her mother off her back and onto the side. There was no use trying to go through the doors even if the others were on the other side.

"I could try…"she started. "But…does it really matter anymore?" she asked getting rather annoyed at the echo.

Once again she stared at the large doors blocking entry. Strange markings and lines decorated the twin doors with a never ending, mind boggling maze that seemed to never end and kept the person…or mech spending hours just trying to find the handle to get in.

Sahara gave a deep sigh. She just felt tired. Tired of being responsible for everything she never believed in or never even cared about.

Taking one last glance at the doors, she carefully lied next to her mom and closed her optics hoping that sleep would give relief from the hurt.

"Maybe everything will be better by tomorrow." She thought hopefully. Then the unwanted cloud of doubt seeped into her mind making her spark wrench in pain.

"Maybe not." She sighed again and tried to fall asleep as the last repeating '_not_' finally died away into oblivion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Few hours later)_

Sahara tossed, twitched and grunted a little in her sleep from yet another nightmare.

Unknown to the sleeping terracon a pair of bright eyes kept watch over her.

**(A/N Warning: Graphic coming up)**

_Dream_

Sahara's ears pricked as she heard the all too familiar sound of fire crackling and popping.

'What the…?' she thought her optic ridges furrowing in puzzlement.

Slowly she sniffed the air, immediately opened her optics, and gagged.

"What is that…" she stopped in mid sentence as her voice caught in her throat.

"Holy Primus." Was all that escaped from her mouth.

Large flames danced on all of what remained of twisted and torn fallen structures and once living life-forms. Thick black smoke rose into the starless black abyss that surrounded the planet as the indecisive bodies of flesh and metal littered the ground.

The soil bore an eerie, unhealthy grey and the air smelled of destruction and decay.

"Wha…what happened here?" Sahara breathed. Cautiously she strode through the horrid scene. There were no sounds of life anywhere. No birds calling or crickets chirping; nothing.

Everything was dead silent except for the sound of fire licking and devouring everything that was left and unstable structures giving way and meeting their final resting places.

The sight was so terrifying it was as if you could reach out and touch death itself.

Suddenly Sahara gave a quick gasp and jumped back as a small piece of something cracked and enveloped her in a thick cloud of dust while hissing angrily at her.

The terracon coughed and waved a paw in front of her face trying to clear her vision.

As soon as she did she stopped with optics widened in fear and a high pitched scream echoed throughout the lifeless planet.

Disturbed from its place a human skull stared at the now empty spot where the terracon had once stood with empty eye sockets. Pieces of burnt skin and hair still clung to the blackened bones as its mouth held back in an endless scream.

Breathless from running and still shaking with pure terror the terracon just managed to call out to anyone who was listening…or alive for that matter.

"Okay whoever brought me here can I go back now, please!" Only the sound of fire hissing and crackling came as a reply.

"I'm going to need some serious therapy after this." She thought aloud; still shivering as the image replayed in her mind again and again.

Then the sound of approaching footsteps from behind reached her ears and the terracon switched from little scared-cat to angry bounty hunter.

"You're going to need a lot more than that once I'm done with you." A deeper voice said menacingly.

Sahara whipped around with claws unsheathed and teeth shining in the light from the fire, but stopped short and stared at the figure in front of her with a puzzled look.

The figure was tall and had on a black cloak with their face hiding in the shadows of the hood, but from what Sahara could tell he looked like he had on black armor of some sort. On the tips of his covered hands claws ripped through the armor and the figure's right hand held a black sword that resembled the Energon Saber.

"Kicker!" the terracon asked surprised but tried not to let it show.

The figure's unoccupied hand lifted and grabbed a side of the hood. "No…" The hand pulled back. "But nice try." The figure said giving an amused yet evil smile.

Sahara gawked at the figure. He looked like an older version of Kicker… yet it wasn't him.

The "clone's" helmet was gone while his dark hair was longer and a little ratted.

Gashes on parts of his black armor and the skin on his face betrayed him of being in a merciless battle of some sort.

There was a long slash mark over his left eye that started from the top of the forehead and ended at the lower part of his cheek.

The scarred eye itself looked like it had been drained of its color while the iris was of the purest white rendering the whole eye was useless, yet seemed to look straight through you; the other eye was a bright green and it mimicked its white twin on the same level.

"Who are you!" Sahara demanded.

"Now is that anyway to ask someone their name; not even a simple hello?" The Kicker clone asked in a fake nice tone.

Sahara gave a low growl as a response.

The figure scoffed. "Name's Raze."

Sahara sputtered at the name, but Raze seemed unaffected by it.

" 'Tis simply a name." he replied matter-of-factly pretending to be interested in his sharp claws.

"Yeah…now state your business, you maggot." Sahara spat rudely, but not really caring at the moment.

Looking up from his claws; Raze's upper lip curled up in a small snarl. Obviously this guy's patience was almost out.

"Impressive talk for a naïve one such as yourself." He said tightening his grip on the lethal black weapon. "Too bad they will be some of your last."

The terracon took a few steps back yet still retained her defensive mode. "When will I learn to keep my voice box turned off?" she asked quietly.

Slowly the terracon lowered herself into a pouncing position signaling she was ready to fight.

Yet surprisingly, Raze just lifted his unoccupied hand and rubbed the corners of both of his eyes as if he was tired and impatient to get his job done.

"Amateur." He murmured then lifted his hand up and snapped his fingers.

Instantly the flames smothered out on their own making the surroundings dark and even more unwelcoming than before.

Then an unknown gust of wind picked up; bellowing dust everywhere, made metal clash against metal and bones rattle against each other in a spine-chilling symphony of some sort.

Sahara quickly sat on the ground and cringed as the unnerving feeling of being watched by something unseen passed over her. Her claws sheathed and unsheathed involuntarily as her body shook furiously.

Raze laughed like a mad man at her fear as his form disappeared into the black abyss. "Please, save your childish pretend play for someone who has all the time in the world to waste."

Sahara stopped shaking and pinned her ears back in annoyance. "Oh and you don't?" she asked trying not to let her voice squeak.

"As much as I would 'love' to stick around and play pretend with you all day..." he answered sarcastically.

"I'm afraid I have a schedule to keep." Raze finished with a crazed laugh.

The terracon gave a snarl of agitation and quickly turned around again and again trying to locate the twisted character.

Then suddenly everything turned icy cold and she froze dead on the spot as she felt a clawed hand gently place itself on the back of her neck.

"How did you…" she began, but for some reason her mouth stopped moving and clamped shut on its own. Her optics grew wide as she saw ice forming around her paws; rooting her to the ground.

"This is my world you're in now and I have control of everything here." Raze whispered menacingly in her ear.

Sahara whimpered and trembled a little as she heard a series of screeches and growls erupt from the darkness.

"I don't know how or why you came here, but since you are here I guess I can let you in on some secrets."

Sahara gulped at the way he had said those words.

Giving a twisted smile, Raze lifted his hand off of the terracon's neck and held it before something unseen.

Then a dark portal opened up before the duo and revealed a blurry image of someone.

"Recognize this person." Raze asked once again placing his hand on the back of Sahara's neck.

Sahara growled in disapproval, but still tried to answer the question after stealing a nervous glance at Raze's weapon; which was slowly inching its way closer to her.

"No I don't…wait a minute…" she murmured.

The smoky image grew clearer; revealing a teenage boy lying in bed with bandages wrapped around him in various areas. Small blood stains on the bandages and smaller cuts and bruises that were still visible; told that he was in bad condition. The boy's muscles twitched in pain as his chest rose and fell and his breathing sounded raspy through the oxygen mask that helped him to breathe. Machines that were hooked to him monitored his heart rate, breathing, and other important needs.

"Kicker?" Sahara asked; shocked thinking he would've been the last person to see now.

Raze's hand flexed and dug his sharp claws into Sahara's neck making her snarl in pain.

"Correct, Sahara." He said with another crooked smile.

Sahara shifted against her restraints in vain. "How did you know my name?" she growled.

"I know a lot about you… including…" Raze paused for effect "that I have you to thank for the condition dear Kicker is in."

Sahara snarled at the twisted character as he dug his claws in her neck again.

Then a piercing scream erupted from nowhere and Sahara cried out as her audios nearly fried.

Once again she turned her attention back on the portal to see the machines screaming and flashing. Kicker's body shook violently and convulsed. Smaller wounds reopened and began to bleed a little. Sweat and tears stained the sides of his face and body as he coughed furiously through the mask. He gasped for air and gave a scream of pain; followed by another series of hoarse coughs.

Sahara's optics widened in horror as she saw blood splatter on the inside of Kicker's mask and onto his face. Then realization hit her in the gut, that Raze was killing him. "Stop! Please, stop it now!" Sahara pleaded.

It was getting too much to bear. Her hurting Kicker was one thing but letting this sick person do this to him…especially when he was already so weak…was cruelty.

"I thought you didn't care about humans Sahara." "Why the sudden change of heart?" Raze asked and let his grip on her neck relax.

Kicker stopped shaking and quickly passed out. Soon enough the blaring alarms quickly silenced themselves and everything went back to work; only this time the heart monitor beeped slower. It didn't look good for Kicker.

Sahara sighed and hung her head. "Why..." She whispered.

"When he is weak it's easier to take over his mind." Raze replied flatly.

Sahara dug at the ice with her claws.

"Why do you want to take over his mind?" she asked through gritted teeth; trying to make him just spill everything.

Raze shot her a lethal glare; making the terracon wince as the scarred eye turned her insides out.

"Are you pulling my leg or are you truly that stupid?"

"Oh yes how could I forget?" "Terracons aren't supposed to be intelligent; their just lifeless bodies of metal and clockwork." Raze spat venomously.

Sahara roared and tried to bite Raze's hand, but only succeeded in causing the growls and roars to erupt again; even louder this time.

Raze backed off and seemed at first angered by this, but his facial expression quickly changed back to calm. Too calm.

"Meaningless effort." He said and turned to walk away.

Sahara clenched her jaws tightly in anger and slowly turned her head in Raze's direction.

By some unknown power; Sahara managed to force her claws through the thick sheets of ice and break out of her prison sending shining pieces of ice hurling in various directions while leaping into the air.

"You worthless piece of…" she began.

Raze immediately turned around and with a crazed look plastered upon his face swung his weapon and connected with the terracon.

Sahara blacked out as a severe burning sensation coursed through her body and was slammed into an invisible wall.

Thunder clashed and lightning lighted the sky as rain started to pelt on everything.

Raze positioned his weapon at Sahara's spark.

Sahara awoke to the feeling of Raze's blade poking her in the chest. She looked up and noticed that his teeth had turned fang-like through his crooked smile.

"It's been nice knowing you Sahara." "Too bad your dear old mum can't see you."

The screeches and growls rose again and this time outlines of large, twisted creatures started to part from the darkness. As the swarm of creatures all came out of hiding it was obvious they were hungry for something… fresh.

"Oh well." "I guess my army will have to do." Raze said as his irises became almond shaped.

Then he raised his weapon up as another flash of lightning split the sky.

"This is just like before." Sahara murmured as she pressed herself against the wall.

The creatures all gave a series of hisses as if they were laughing.

"Just like old times, eh Sahara?" Raze declared and lunged.

Sahara jolted awake from her dream and screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Please don't hate me for this. (Screams and avoids getting hit by a series of weapons) Just read and review! (runs away)


End file.
